Blackbird Love Bonds Beyond Time Special Series
by rissy16
Summary: CrowXOC Based on the Bonds Beyond Time Movie. Special Series Please don't read unless you've read my Blackbird Love story. Please be kind when reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Three months have passed since Feather was born and my mother and grandparents were visiting for the day. Feather was now in my mother's arms. She can't believe how adorable and old she is now. My mother was playing, giggling and tickling Feather. Feather kept giggling at my mother. Yes, she can laugh now. Crow and I smiled at them.

"My beautiful granddaughter, you are so funny," my mother said giggling. "I love you so much." She put on a funny voice and Feather kept giggling and wriggling in her arms. My grandfather was talking to Jack and Bruno, while my grandmother was chatting to Emily. But someone looked sadder than usual. Yusei, he was in his own mind with his head down. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yusei?" I said. He looked up at my worried face. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He lightly smiled.

"It's nothing," he said. He stood up and walked outside and left on his Duel Runner. I sighed.

"Darling?" I turned around and stared at Crow. "Jack and I will find out what's wrong. You stay here alright?" I sighed and nodded. Jack and Crow headed on their duel runners to find Yusei.

~Yusei's POV~

That dream. It was a replay of the past. My father's past. It was the time when the nuclear reactor exploded and it separated the Satellite and New Domino. That was also the day that my father sent me to safety as a child. Why am I dreaming about this?

"Yusei?" I heard Crow say from behind me. Jack was also with him. "You had that bad dream again huh?"

"If only it was just a dream," I answered.

"But it was so long ago and New Domino City's rebuilt itself since your fathers research was...compromised," Crow said truthfully.

"Right, you need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past has passed and you need to let it go and embrace the future," Jack said.

"It's true and you know if I agree with Jack I must really mean it," Crow commented.

"I wish it was that easy." Next thing I knew my helmet was thrown at me.

"I bet I know what will cheer you up mate."

"Yeah, come on Yusei. Let's ride," Crow said. I smiled. They know me too well.

"Alright," I answered. Soon we were on our runners riding the wind. While riding I thought, 'Maybe one day I will be able to forget about the pain my father's researched caused New Domino. But that day isn't today. The people of this city have suffered so much. I have to do everything in my power to keep them safe.' Then I noticed a different duel runner coming up behind me. It's white, but it's not Jack's.

"Hey, looks like we've got a tailgater," Crow yelled to Jack and I.

"I've never seen that duel runner before." The rider had long blonde hair and wore a mask.

"Yeah, or the duellist that's driving it," Crow replied. The duellist flashed his lights, signalling a challenge.

"I can't believe it. He's challenging us to a duel," Jack said.

"If it's a duel he wants, a duel he gets," I said.

"He's all yours Yusei, do it," Crow said. I nodded.

"Alright, let's rev it up. Here we go," I yelled. A few turns later.

"Whoever this guy is he's got some skills," Crow yelled.

"True but just one more attack and this duel's finished," Jack said. "Now come on Yusei, it's time to take him down." I held my Stardust Dragon card.

"It's time old friend, let's do this," I said. I tuned my Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon. "I Synchro summon, STARDUST DRAGON" My Stardust, in all its glory, was summoned onto the field.

"I don't think so," my opponent said and pulled out a blank card.

"A blank card? What is that for?" I said. The card shined and hundreds of other cards streamed from it towards my Stardust Dragon. My Stardust shined and was pulled into the card.

"Am I seeing things? Stardust Dragon it's..."

"Gone," Crow finished. "Been stolen"

"But how could that be?" I asked angrily. My opponent laughed.

"But great many things are possible Yusei and now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon, the demise of your era and time is one of those things," he said. The demise of our time? What does that mean?

"Who are you?" I asked. He laughed and raced off at the speed of light. I gasped. He then disappeared into thin air. Crow, Jack and I stopped our runners. I stared at my Stardust card. The picture was missing. "My Stardust..."

"Come on Yusei, Jack...let's go home," Crow suggested. I nodded.

"Do you think Wendy's grandparents and mother are still there?" I asked. Crow nodded. "Maybe Yugi can shed some light on what happened." We then drove home.

~Wendy's POV~

It's been two hours since Yusei first left and Jack and Crow left to find him. Where are they? As if on cue they walked inside.

"Crow! Yusei! Jack! Where on earth did you guys go? I was getting worried," I said running over and hugged my husband. Crow held me close and kissed my cheek. He seemed a bit down. "What happened?" Crow stared at me and sighed.

"Everyone, we need to talk," Yusei said. Everyone nodded. My mother handed Feather back to me and she slept in the sling around my neck.

"Tell us, what happened?" Grandfather Yugi asked.

"I would but I don't know myself," Crow said surprised. This thing that happened must have startled all of them.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust," Yusei said. My grandparents, mother, Emily and I gasped.

"He took your best card Yusei?" Emily said. Yusei nodded sadly. "That's...that's...inhumane, why? Who was it?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jack said.

"I'm sure we all do," I said. Yusei explained to us what happened. A strange man came on a duel runner and snatched the soul of Yusei's Stardust Dragon. My grandfather was shocked. In between all of danger here in New Domino, more started to arise.

"There you guys are. I've been searching for you. We've got a problem," Bruno walked inside.

"What's the problem?" Crow asked.

"Well, I was searching the web researching Duel Monsters history for the fun of it, when I saw this," Bruno handed Yusei the portable holographic screen. My grandfather gasped. It was Maximillion Pegasus and next to him was...my grandfather.

"Grandfather, do you...remember this?" I asked. My grandfather took the screen from Yusei and stared at it.

"No, I don't," he said.

"That's not all of it," Bruno continued. "Scroll over to the next page."Everyone gasped. It was a picture of three familiar dragons terrorising the city.

"Wait Stardust Dragon?"

"But that card didn't exist back then," Jack said.

"Exactly," Bruno said. "So what do you guys think about it?" I stared over at my grandfather. He was deep in thought.

"Look, the article says that all sorts of dragons appeared one day and like blasted almost all of Europe," Crow read.

"But I don't remember ever hearing about this," Yusei said. "And this is a major historical event."

"Hm," I said. Crow wrapped one arm around my waist. He stared into my eyes. "Is something wrong?" He sighed.

"No, nothing" he held his head down.

"This must be new history," Emily suggested. We looked at her. "Think about it, none of us remember learning or hearing about this and then today this article appeared. Not even Mr Moto remembers and he was there. Somehow the past has changed." Yusei gasped.

"Wait a minute," he said and zoomed in on one section. "It's that duellist from before." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Guys, what's going on outside?" I asked. They looked up and gasped. We all ran outside. I clutched Feather in the sling. She was still asleep. The buildings...the world...was crumbling.

"I don't like the looks of this," Jack said. The buildings were disappearing. But how? Crow pulled me into him to shield me. He didn't want to lose Feather and I. My grandfather shielded my grandmother and my mother.

"What's happening?" My mother asked.

"The city is vanishing," Bruno said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Maybe I've seen one too many movies, but whenever something changes in the past, isn't suppose to somehow change the future?" Jack said.

"Yeah so?" Crow said back at Jack.

"Darling if that masked man set out to do what he said he was going to do then the world, the duelling world, will and is disappearing," I said.

"If the past has changed, then that would mean that..." Yusei gasped. "What Wendy said is true. Our era, our period in time, its meeting its end" Yusei's, Jack's and Crow's Signer marks glowed. No doubt wherever Akiza and Luna are, their marks are glowing. The full mark on Yusei's back showed as well.

"It's the mark of the Crimson Dragon," I said.

"And look, its power is surging through Yusei's Duel Runner too," Emily commented. She was right his runner has this glow of red around it. I stared at Yusei's runner and saw the Crimson Dragon. Yusei and I gasped. Yusei ran to his runner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but it's calling to me," he answered. Without a thought I took the sling from around my neck and put it around Crow.

"Darling, don't hate me for this. But I have to do it," I said and kissed him roughly before running after Yusei. "Yusei, I'm coming with you."

"What? No, stay here," he answered. I groaned and quickly slid behind him on his runner.

"Ride, I can help," I told him. He stared back at me with an unsure look on his face. "Just go" He gave me one last look before starting up riding.

"Wendy! No!" I heard Crow yell.

~Crow's POV~

"Wendy! No!" I yelled.

"Why did my daughter not think before acting?" Dianna asked.

"Wendy ran off with Yusei. She must be in a save-the-world mood," Emily said. I took one foot forward to run after but Mr Moto held me back.

"Don't run after her Crow," he said.

"Why not? She's my wife," I answered with anger. He stared into my eyes.

"Trust me, she'll be fine," he said again. I had to believe him.

"Father, why?" Dianna cried. "Why can't we..." he shushed her. I guess we have to wait and find out. Wendy, I hope you know what you're doing.

~Wendy's POV~

Yusei and I followed the Crimson Dragon to where it wanted us to go. It didn't stop me from coming so I was sure that I could help. The Crimson Dragon rawred.

"Let's go," Yusei said. Then it linked with us and made Yusei's runner go faster and faster until we landed in some unknown city. The Crimson Dragon stopped. It vanished and Yusei stopped his runner.

"Where are we?" I asked. Yusei looked around and gasped.

"My Stardust Dragon," he said. He then turned to me and gave me an angry look. I gasped lightly and put my head down.

"Yusei, how you followed me back in time I do not know," the masked man said. "But I do know, it changes nothing for you and Jaden" Wait Jaden? Jaden Yuki? He's here? "If you don't perish by my hand then the hands of time will do you in."

"Hands of what?" Jaden said. I couldn't believe it. Jaden is here, and he's young. The mystery man laughed and drove away on his runner. He disappeared. We all stared at where he left off.

"Wendy, tell me, why did you decided to come with me? You could get hurt. It's too dangerous," Yusei said. Jaden looked over at us. I put my head down. I have my reasons, but I didn't want to say them. "Wendy?" I looked up with pleading eyes. "Fine, we can't change what's happened, so keep out of danger alright?"

"No," I said. Yusei gasped. "I'm sorry Yusei but I meant what I said. I can help. I need to help. I'm sick of being on the sidelines watching everyone I care risk their lives. I want the chance to be helpful. Please, let me help." I stared up at him. His eyes said it all. He didn't want to risk it.

"I don't know who you two are, but you seem like a strong woman...um...Wendy, is it?" Jaden said. I looked over and nodded.

"And Yusei right? Any chance you two could not only tell me what's going on, who that masked dude was and why you won't let your friend help?" Jaden said. I smiled at him helping me.

"I wish I knew what was going on and as for Wendy...I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, I'm Yugi Moto's granddaughter, I know more about duelling then you do. I can help. I've said this a thousand times in the last half an hour," I said. Jaden gasped.

"Wait you're the King of Game's granddaughter? But...he's only in his twenties..." Jaden said. I gasped. I forgot that we're probably in the past right now.

"Uh...forget about that. I'll explain later," I said. Yusei looked at Jaden. He was sitting on the ground.

"You took quite a hit there. You okay?"

"Who me? I'm all good. Just a few scratches," he answered.

"You're a tough kid. Jaden, that's what he called you right?" I smiled. Yusei is one of the few who doesn't know one of the world's best duellists.

"Yep, that's my name and duellin's my game of course it didn't seem like much of a game to that guy...at all," he frowned.

"It's not, he has another agenda," Yusei answered.

"Whatever, I'll get my payback. You'll see," Jaden said. "That's quite the ride you got there. Looks like something out of the future"

"It is," Yusei said.

"It is?" Jaden yelled excitedly. "Wait, so...is that what you mean when you say that you're Yugi Moto's granddaughter Wendy? That in the future you are?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yusei and Wendy are from another time Jaden" I heard someone say from the side. It was a ghost and a duel monster? "How would you guys know?"

"We know because like you, Yusei and Wendy have a gift."

"A gift that connects them to the world of Duel Monster spirits" Yusei took his glove off to reveal the Crimson Mark.

"I think they mean this mark," he said. Jaden laughed.

"So uh, what about you Wendy? What makes you special?" Jaden asked. Then my duel monster spirit Lily came out of her card.

"_Wendy, where are we? This doesn't look like we're in New Domino City anymore,"_ she said.

"Ah sweetness, you chat up with your monsters spirits too," Jaden said. He winked. I gave a small smile. Lily giggled.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "Lily talks a lot but I love her" Jaden smiled.

"Well, it looks like the three of us have something new in common, don't we Yusei, Wendy?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Jaden, now tell me how this all got started with you and the masked man," Yusei asked.

"Well some classmates of mine kept reporting that their duel cards were getting snatched. I went looking for the thief and found you know who," he answered. He must be talking about Duel Academy and his friends, Jesse and possibly Zane.

"Listen Jaden, I know we just met but believe me we need to stop this man. Because if we don't, life as you know it, well won't be as you know it. My time, your time, it will all change and trust me, it's not a change for the better," Yusei said.

"Hold up, you're asking me to team up with you two to take this dude down?" Jaden asked.

"That's right Jay," I said.

"Sweet but uh how are we going to take him down if he's not even here I mean the dude split?" he asked. He had a good point.

"I know. My guess is he hopped back in time to the era when he makes his big move. When he changes history and alters the future forever."

"Whoa, whoa what do you mean changes history and alters the future? History hasn't changed. Here, I'll show you," Jaden whipped out a laptop from his bag. Yusei and I watched the computer screen. "Let me check the Domino City databases for a newspaper article that will prove to you that history has...completely changed" We gasped. "Not for the better. Why is this guy doing all of this?"

"I dunno but he's doing it as we speak," I commented. Jaden took out his Neo's card.

"Well as long as I have...Neo's is gone" We gasped. The buildings were collapsing around us.

"And it's starting here too. Your era and time is crumbling away. First your duel monsters card now everything else," Yusei said. Yusei pulled me closer to him as the buildings around us started falling.

"So what are we suppose to do Yusei?"

"Now we move"

"Where?" Jaden said. Yusei and I explained to him about how we got here and that the Crimson Dragon can take us there to the time where the man was going to make his final move. Yusei told both of us to climb onto his duel runner. I sat behind Yusei and Jaden sat behind me and held onto my waist. It was time to find out where the masked man was heading to next.

~Yugi's POV~

Today was the day that the new tournament Pegasus was starting. My grandfather and I are one of the few people we know that decided to come today. Joey and the others couldn't make it.

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament," the announcer said on the speakers. People were dressed as Duel Monsters and were having a fun time.

"This certainly is a good turn out," my grandfather said.

"And it's no wonder why, the rumours are that Pegasus himself is going to be here today," I said. We looked up to see a helicopter descending from the sky.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the moment you've been waiting for, the man behind the monsters and the magic, the creator of duel monsters"

"The one the only, the great Maximillion Pegasus" Pegasus stood at the doorway of the helicopter.

"Greetings duel fans," he said. "It's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure it's not nearly as wonderful it is for you to see me. So please enjoy my splendour" After he said that a shadow was seen from behind me. I turned around and gasped. Dragons were flying above.

"Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel holograms look real," my grandfather said. One of the dragons blasted the cities buildings. People started screaming and running around at the devastation.

"I don't think those are holograms grandpa," I said and started running in one direction. My grandfather was pushed in the other direction.

"Yugi," he shouted.

"Grandpa," I shouted back. Those dragons took out more and more buildings down.

"This can't be, I've been out staged," Pegasus said. But soon a fallen building took his life. I ran as fast as I could while searching for my grandfather but there was no sign of him. Something hit my head and I blacked out. Later, I woke up after the commotion and stared around. The city was devastated. The buildings were down and people were dead. It seemed like I was the only one alive. I couldn't believe it. I gasped as I saw my grandfather's bandana. I ran over to it and grasped it in my hands. My grandfather was probably dead. I started to cry.

"No, grandpa," I said while crying. "He's...noooooooooooooo" After my outburst I heard a laugh to the top of one of the buildings left standing.

"At last my work is complete, it took some doing, but history is now forever changed. Changed so that duel monsters are no more," he said. I gasped. He did this. To the side there was a flashing red light. I stared at it. A dragon came from it and towards me. I screamed. I don't know where or when it took me but I was transported somewhere.

~Wendy's POV~

Jaden, Yusei and I decided that it was best to find my grandfather if he was near in the past. So we did. The Crimson Dragon took us a few minutes before the masked man's plan began. Jaden screamed as we landed. I looked towards my grandfather. He was on his back on the ground. My grandfather...when he was my age...is in the same era as me. Cool. Jaden, Yusei and I ran over to him.

"You okay?" My grandfather glanced up at us. He got a little scared. But by the looks of his eyes he noticed my hair colour. After all, it is almost the same pattern as his.

"It's okay Yugi, you're safe now," Yusei said.

"Where am I?" he said. I smiled at his voice. It was obviously different and younger. "Is my grandpa okay? Where's Pegasus? Wait was it all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," I said. I was a little scared to talk to my grandfather when I basically wasn't born yet. I was afraid to say something that might change the past.

"Here's the deal bro, it's not about where you are but when."

"We've taken you back in time. Back to just before those dragons blasted this place," Yusei said. Jaden looked at his card. It was back.

"Look, Neo's is back," Jaden said.

"Who are you three?"

"My names Yusei Fudo"

"And I'm Jaden Yuki." My grandfather looked towards me. What do I say?

"And what about you? You look familiar to me. Have I met you before?" I gulped and took a deep breath. Well here it goes.

"I'm Wendy," I said.

"Wendy who?" he said.

"I-I um, just Wendy is fine grand...uh Yugi," I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Yusei, Jaden and Wendy, I'm Yugi Moto," he said.

"Oh, there's no need to tell us who you are. We know," Yusei said.

"You do, how's that?"

"Cause we're from the future, it's no big whoop," Jaden said.

"What?" he said.

"Well I guess it's kind of a big whoop, bottom line though, we're here to save the world," Jaden said.

"That masked man you saw, he must be stopped. Like you, we've seen what happens when he's not," Yusei stated.

"This guy, it seems like he's made it his mission in life to take down Pegasus," Jaden said.

"But why?" my grandfather asked.

"Well we're not so sure about that just yet. But we do know this much, if Pegasus goes, the duel monsters world he created..."

"It goes with it, along with all the things that sprang from it. Like schools, cities, people, you name it," Jaden said.

"Oh man," my grandfather couldn't believe it.

"But it doesn't have to be that way. That's why we're here," I said.

"Together we may be able to stop this maniac. Will you help us?" Yusei asked. My grandfather without a guess, agreed. We all stood up determined to kick this guys butt.

"That guy hurt my grandpa and it sounds like he's also trying to hurt the game I love. So I'm more than willing to help you three in any way I can," he said. "Let's make this guy sorry that he ever messed with us"

"Glad to have you on our side," Yusei commented.

"Yeah try ecstatic, we've got the King of Games in our corner. Now let's do this," Jaden said determined.

"Wendy, before we get started can I talk to you for just a second," Yusei asked. I nodded and we walked over to the side. "Wendy, you and I both know that you and Yugi have the same monsters. If you duel with us, then your grandfather will know about you and we want you to survive this with your life intact. So can we agree for you to not duel today?" I gasped. He's right. My grandfather gave me his cards to carry on the tradition of the magicians.

"Yusei, by the end of this he'll probably know anyway, but you're right. I'm sorry I came today. I didn't realise..." Yusei shushed me.

"Let's get back to Jaden and your grandfather alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"I guess I can cheer on the sidelines, like my grandmother would always do for... you know who," I said with a smile at the end. I glanced over at Jaden and my grandfather. They were staring over at us. I gave them a small smile as we walked back over to them.

"What was that about?" my grandfather asked.

"Yusei is worried about my safety. I should stay on the sidelines and cheer. It's okay though," I said. Jaden pouted.

"Awe, but I won't be able to see you duel," he said. I giggled.

"Don't worry Jaden, in the _future_ you will," I said winking when I said the word 'future'. He got it and winked back. "So, I guess you three should get this start. Before time runs out." They nodded. We thought of the perfect distraction to get the masked mans attention. We then, set our plan in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now let's do this," Jaden said. Yubel was given the signal to start the distraction. She shot a blast in the middle of the city. People screamed. "Nice job scaring them off Yubel. That's right everyone, keep running and don't look back."

"I hope this scares off Pegasus and that way he won't be crushed by that building," my grandfather said while staring at me. I looked over and smiled. He smiled back.

"Right, then him and the future of Duel Monsters will be safe," Yusei said.

"I think not," the mysterious man said. The man drove his duel runner violently into the centre of the city and stopped. Yugi, Yusei and Jaden stared at him preparing for a duel. I stayed on the sidelines and kept safe.

"You listen here, we know what you're up too and we're not gonna let it happen. Got it," Yugi said. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from."

"Where I came from is why I'm here. Perhaps it's time...we get acquainted," the man took his mask off. "The names Paradox"

"Paradox..." Yusei said.

"I doubt that you've heard of me. In fact I'm very much certain that you haven't. After all I don't come from any of your eras in time. I come from the future," he explained.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yusei said.

"Forget it, he's just trying to get in your head," Jaden said.

"We don't care about your back story. We just care about keeping out world safe," Yugi said.

"Oh is that so," Paradox said. He then laughed. "Too bad, nobody thought to keep me safe. Or those I loved. And now I will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of all my pain a suffering. That is why I am here. Because I've realised something about this game you love so. This Duel Monsters. The world will be a far better place without it. The monsters, the spells, what good has come from it?"

"I've heard just about enough from you," I butted it. Everyone looked towards me. "A wise man once told me that any good can come from the game. Even if evil arises, it's Duel Monsters that keeps the world safe. What about the confidence in humans and friendships that builds from the game? I for one wouldn't have met my best friend because of it. I wouldn't have been allowed to study at Duel Academy to learn more about the game." Yusei, Jaden and Yugi were shocked at what I said. Yugi smiled.

"Sweetness, you went to Duel Academy too Wendy?" Jaden said. I nodded with a smile.

"Nice words Wendy. Couldn't have put it better myself. Where did you learn that from?" he asked. I gasped. "Oh um...my grandfather once said that to me." Paradox laughed.

"Wendy how lovely it is to see you. I've heard so much about you. Should I let loose who your grandfather is?" he smirked. I gasped.

"N-No...p-please don't," I pleaded.

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth!" he yelled at me. I gasped and sunk my head down.

"_Wendy_..." Yusei whispered. He growled. "So that's why you're here. To rid the world of Duel Monsters"

"That's correct. Once and for all," Paradox said.

"Not on our watch you're not," Yusei said.

"You senseless dolts, don't you see, instead of trying to stop me, you four should be trying your best to help me. I told you, where I come from is the reason why I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future," Paradox said. Yusei gasped.

"No, our future is a bright one," he said.

"It's not. It is a desolate place. So desolate, that I could no longer bear to see it with my own eyes. I took to wearing a mask and it was through this filter that I finally began to see why things had ended this way and the answer was Duel Monsters. So what better way to destroy this file is by travelling back to the beginning and not letting it spread? Time travel is an easy feat. But where there is a will, there's a way. And there was a will," Paradox said.

"But don't you realise, you're not just wiping out Duel Monsters but people too. You're destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game," Yusei said.

"Of course I realise that Yusei as a matter of fact that's what I'm looking forward to the most," Paradox said. He's happy that he's destroying people's lives.

"You're one sick puppy," Jaden said.

"Maybe the games not perfect but it's created more good things than bad," Yugi said.

"And another thing, the future isn't written yet, there's still time for things to change," Yusei said.

"Well then, seems we have a difference of opinion. Since I doubt anymore words will settle our impasse, perhaps we should seek to settle it another way," Paradox said.

"If you're saying you wanna duel, bring it on Paradox," Yusei yelled.

"Fine then, I think it fitting to destroy the three of you with the very cards that you try to save," Paradox said back. His futuristic duel runner made a few changes and flew into the sky.

"Paradox, get ready to get your game on," Jaden said. I noticed Yubel was behind him. Yusei mark glowed and he raised his arm in the air.

"Your twisted time crusade stops here," Yusei said. The Crimson Dragon was behind him. "Let's rev it up." I then noticed a figure that looked similar to Yugi beside him. He said something to him. That must be the Pharaoh that my grandfather has said about him, from the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The puzzle flashed and out came the Pharaoh. I gasped at the thought of being about to meet the spirit that was with my grandfather for years.

"I just have one thing to say to you Paradox, it's time to duel," he said. He voice sounded like my grandfathers in the future. Just then my forehead started to glow. I gasped and quickly covered it. The glow...seemed to look like an eye. The eye or ra! How is that possible?

"Let's go," they all said. They raised their arms and activated their duel disks.

"Yeah, beat him to a pulp guys," I yelled still with my hand on my forehead. Jaden gave me thumbs up, and Yusei and my Yugi smiled. It feels weird addressing my grandfather by his first name. Yusei looked at me with concern. Since Jaden and Yugi were looking the other way, I slowly let Yusei see what I was holding back. He gasped. I put my hand over my forehead again and nodded at him. Paradox looked over at me and snickered.

"You think you can escape your power Wendy?" He said. I gasped. "Well think not. That power is with you always." I let my hands off my forehead as the Pharaoh and Jaden gasped.

"That's the eye of ra! Only people who can control the Egyptian Gods have this mark. But how?" The Pharaoh asked. "But that means...Wendy...are you...somehow related..."

"Yes Pharaoh, I am related to Yugi," I said. He gasped. I saw the spirit of my grandfather appear with a shock.

"You also know of me?" he asked. I nodded.

"When I said my grandfather said those words, what I mean is, the guy you have shared a body with for years said that to me, when I first started learning Duel Monsters. I was 4 years old," I said with a smile. I thought that this was the time to tell him. Both the Pharaoh and my grandfather were speechless. The Pharaoh smiled.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but we must start this duel. We'll talk a little more after this," the Pharaoh said.

"What makes you so sure that you'll win?" Paradox asked.

"Because of the belief in the heart of the cards," I said smiling. The Pharaoh smiled back at me.

"Well put," he said. Paradox groaned.

"I'll go first," Paradox said. I stared at him, preparing for what was going to happen. I just hope the boys can beat this guy. After all, I know their decks quite well. And I think I'll start by activating the field spell Malefic World." He activated the field spell and out came this darkness. We all gasped. It fused with the power of his duel runner and the scenery changed. It was...kinda pretty.

"What just happened?" Yusei said in awe.

"Malefic World. Now instead of drawing a card during my draw phase, I'm allowed to add a random Malefic monster from my deck directly to my hand. Next, I'll send Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, which means Malefic Cyber End Dragon now appears," Paradox exclaimed. A large black version of Cyber End Dragon appeared. I gasped and walked back a little.

"Hey, does anyone know what this Malefic thing is all about?" Yusei asked.

"It's not something it's the type of deck I use. The type from the future. One of the very advantages of time travel," Paradox said.

"Jaden did you see how he just summoned the Malefic version of that dragon?" Yusei said.

"Aha, just by banishing the regular version of Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard. That's all it took," Jaden said.

"In other words, by destroying a monster good version it could give life to its bad. It seems Paradox truly does only see the dark side of Duel Monsters," the Pharaoh said.

"Yes Yugi and I'm going to use it to defeat you all," Paradox said. "But, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one facedown"

"Listen Jaden, Yugi, we know what's at stake here. Our friends, our very future, it all hangs in the balance; it all hangs hinges in the duel. It's true. We may have all just met and we may not know each other's duel styles and strategies, but even so, right now, we have to fight as one. All out skills, all our past experiences, let's use them, let's focus all of them to this one common cause," Yusei said. Jaden and the Pharaoh smiled.

"Agreed Yusei and I think that you should be the one to start us off," the Pharaoh said. Yusei smiled and nodded.

"Right, here we go," Yusei drew a card. "First I play the spell card Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard now we can draw a monster card later."

"Fool, don't you realise there won't be a later for you or your friends," Paradox said.

"Well right now I'm summoning Junk Synchron and because I was able to summon him, now I can summon a level 2 or below monster to my field from my graveyard. Sonic Chick, fan your feathers in defence mode. Next I'll play Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my graveyard. An ability that since I have a tuner monster already on the field, allows me to summon my hedgehog straight to the field. But it won't be around for long. Nor will any of my other monsters, atleast not in their present form, cause I'm tuning them all together. Just as Yugi, Jaden and I are combining our might, these three have no combined theirs. I summon forth, the Synchro monster, Junk Gardna," Yusei said.

"Synchro what?" the Pharaoh said. I snickered.

"Pharaoh, by sacrificing any monsters with an equal level of six, one being a tuner monster, Yusei is allowed to combine the monsters to create a type of monster called a Synchro Monster by Synchro summoning those monsters together," I stated. "It's a form of special summoning a high level monster in the future." Jaden and the Pharaoh took in what I had to say.

"I didn't get that, but I like it," Jaden said. "Too cool"

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Yusei ended.

"How truly pathetic, if that's the best you can do then you all might as well give up here and now. You decks are no match for mine. Not since I snatched Yusei's Stardust Dragon," Paradox said. Yusei groaned. "It's my move. And with it I'll show you a beast with true might. I send Rainbow Dragon from the deck to the graveyard, which as you saw before I can summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon." The scenery changed and out came a different version Rainbow Dragon. The scene changed back to Malefic World.

"How dare you! Leave my pals card out of this," Jaden yelled. Well that is Jesse's card.

"Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place? So I could collect the cards I would need to destroy Pegasus. Until that time comes, I'll use them to destroy the three of you. Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack. Spectral Surge," Paradox said. The dragon attacked.

"I activate my Junk Gardna's ability and with it, your dragons about to be switched into defence mode," Yusei said. The attack was stopped and switched into defence mode.

"Fine then, you stopped one of my Malefic Dragons but as you recall I have two out," Paradox said. "Malefic Cyber end Dragon attack." It attacked Junk Gardna and Yusei was flown to the ground on his back.

"Yusei," I yelled.

"Are you okay?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Say something pal," Jaden said. Yusei slowly got up.

"I'm alright," he said. His life points weren't though.

"Well you won't be when your life points run out because in a Malefic duel you don't just lose the match you lose your soul," Paradox said. Lose their souls? If that happened then my grandfather would die and I wouldn't exist. But since I haven't faded away they don't lose. Right? Yusei stepped up.

"I play Junk Gardna's second ability. When it's destroyed, it switches one of your monsters into defence mode and next I play the trap Miracles Wake. This allows me to wake up a monster my graveyard that was destroyed this turn," Yusei said. Junk Gardna came back into the field. "I'm sorry; I lost us some points there."

"Don't be sorry Yusei," the Pharaoh said.

"Totally, you just fended off attacks from two super tough monsters. Way to go," Jaden commented. I smiled.

"Yeah Yusei, your move was great," I said.

"Thanks guys," Yusei said. "I did my best."

"Against a deck that is staked with the best cards throughout all of time that's all we can do and that's what we're going to have to keep doing to win this duel," the Pharaoh said. Yusei and Jaden nodded. I smiled and what he said. My grandfather really turns out to be like him.

"In my time travels I've listened into your past pep talks. But that was by far the most pathetic. I place a card face down and end my turn," Paradox said.

"Well alright then it's my turn to take a crack at ya. Here goes," Jaden said drawing a card. "Yusei cool if I piggy-back off your play?" Yusei nodded. "Well alright, then I play this, Polymerization now fuses Junk Gardna with Elemental Hero Neo's that's in my hand. This is a first, two monsters from different times teaming up together as one. Here comes the best of both worlds, Elemental Hero Neo's Knight." I gasped. Two cards from different times fusing together was amazing. "Now Elemental Hero Neo's Knight gets a supercharged power up equal to half the attack points of Yusei's Junk Gardna. And you better believe I'm going to put that power to good use. So charge Neo's Knight. Vanquish that Malefic Cyber End Dragon." It attacked and destroyed the dragon. "Oh and uh by the way, Neo's Knights ability allows him two attacks in one battle."

"Two attacks?" Paradox said. Neo's Knight flew past and destroyed Rainbow Dragon.

"You're not so tough," Jaden said.

"Let's see if you're smiling after this. I play the trap Malefic Tune. Now since a Malefic monster has been destroyed, I get to draw two cards from my deck," Paradox said.

"Fine then I play four cards face down and end my turn," Jaden finished.

"Jaden that was awesome," I said. Jaden smiled and gave me a thumb up.

"Nicely played Jaden, you have to tell me, where you learnt to duel with such heart and passion?" the Pharaoh said.

"A little place called Duel Academy and believe it or not I usually skip class," Jaden said.

"The same place Wendy learnt to duel?" the Pharaoh asked. I giggled.

"Actually Pharaoh, I learnt from you, uh...Yugi," I said with a smile. The Pharaoh snickered.

"Well I bet Yugi is a great teacher," he said. The eye of ra was still glowing on my forehead.

"He definitely is," I said with another smile.

"Enough with the talk, it's my turn," Paradox said. But instead of drawing I'll use my field spell to add a random Malefic Monster to my hand. Excellent, now I have all that I need to win this right at my fingertips. The future will soon by cured of the Duel Monsters play. I send Stardust Dragon from me extra deck to the graveyard; now rise up Malefic Stardust Dragon." It can't be; Yusei's card.

"My Stardust..." Yusei said. "Paradox you snake, what have you done to it?"

"I've simply introduced it to the power of the Shadow's and there's more to come. Next I summon Malefic Parallel Gear. Now Parallel Gear, tune with my Malefic Stardust Dragon."

"What?" Yusei and I said.

"You two are not the only ones here who can Synchro Summon. Behold, as the shadows drip down through the cracks of time, and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I Synchro Summon, Malefic Paradox Dragon," Paradox said. I lightly screamed as my hair was pushed back from the wind that the summoning created. Out came a black dragon.

"Not good," Jaden mumbled.

"And next I'll activate its special ability. You see since I Synchro Summoned I'm allowed to bring back a Synchro Monster from my graveyard straight to the field. So rise once more Stardust Dragon," Paradox said.

"Two dragons again," Yusei said.

"That's right Yusei and now Paradox Dragon reduces that attack points of Jaden's monster by the attack points of the monster just revived. So Neo's Knight, power down," Paradox said. The monsters power decreased to 700 attack points.

"Neo's no," Jaden said.

"I would say you three put up a fight only you didn't. Malefic Paradox Dragon, destroy Neo's Knight." It attacked.

"I play a trap, Hero Barrier. Thanks to this, since I have an Elemental Hero out on my field, I can negate your attack," Jaden said.

"Well done," the Pharaoh complimented.

"Nice move," Yusei said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I play the trap Malefic Claw Stream. Since Malefic Synchro monsters on my field, I'm allowed to destroy one of your monsters." It destroyed their monster.

"I'll see your trap and raise it with one of my own. Elemental Mirage. Now when there's an Elemental Hero on my field was destroyed with an effect, I can bring it back. Return to battle Neo's Knight," Jaden said.

"A perfect counter," the Pharaoh commented. Jaden winked and saluted the Pharaoh.

"Oh, I just figured it would have been rude of me to let you go without a monster out there with ya," Jaden said.

"Thanks, and you can count on me to put Neo's Knight to good use," the Pharaoh said. Here we go. The legend himself. The Pharaoh that my grandfather would always tell me about is about to make his turn.

"I'm sorry Yugi but even your best won't be good enough here," Paradox said. Everything he said made me rage beyond belief. "Not so long as I have Stardust Dragon. Because due to Malefic Paradox Dragon's ability, your monsters attack points decrease by Stardust Dragon's attack points."

"This is all my fault," Yusei said.

"Stardust Dragon is your card, but you're not controlling it. Atleast not yet," the Pharaoh said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn," Paradox said.

"Then it's my move now, so get ready," the Pharaoh said.

"Very well. Let's see what you've got, King of Games," Pharaoh said. I breathed out. He can do this. He is a powerful duellist.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yugi, my cards are your cards," Yusei said.

"Well in that case, I'll use Reincarnation of Hopes effect to add a monster from my deck to my hand and the monster I choose is, Dark Magician," the Pharaoh said. I smiled. It's the same card my grandfather will give me in the future.

"As though I didn't see that coming," Paradox said.

"I then activate the spell card known as Ancient Rules. With it I'm allowed to summon a level five or above monster directly from my hand. So take to the field Dark Magician," the Pharaoh said.

"According to the history books that card, is Yugi's ace," Yusei said.

"And mine Yusei, remember," I said. He looked towards me and nodded with a smile.

"I know, cool," Jaden said.

"Well as cool as he may be he's still subject to Paradox Dragon's power down effect," Paradox said.

"Listen, if Stardust needs to be destroyed for us to have a chance, then destroy it," Yusei said.

"Yusei..." the Pharaoh whispered.

"It's better that, than being under the control of Paradox," Yusei said.

"Yusei," I whispered. I didn't know you cared so much about your Stardust Dragon.

"Oh how touching, now go already," Paradox said.

"From my hand I play the spell, Bond between Teacher and Student. Since I have Dark Magician out on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl, in defence mode," the Pharaoh said. They were summoned to the field.

"Oh my, it looks like it's going to be a real trick for us to come out on top here," Dark Magician Girl said. Or should I say, Mana.

"Well perhaps, but remember as magicians there is no trick that we can't pull off," Dark Magician, a.k.a Mahad said.

"Next I play the spell, Magic Gate of Miracles. Now since I have two spellcasters out on my field, I can switch one of your monsters to defence mode and switch it to my side," the Pharaoh said.

"I play a trap, Malefic Force and by equipping Malefic Force to my monster, it can't be affected by your spells. Which means Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs."

"Yes that's true. But Stardust Dragon still is," the Pharaoh said. I smiled as the spell card took Stardust back to the winning side of the field. "Yusei, Stardust Dragon is back where it belongs."

"Thanks Yugi," Yusei said happily. I giggled.

"Ha, you never wanted Paradox Dragon in the first place, right?" Jaden said. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Speaking of Paradox Dragon, its ability is no longer in effect, which means out monsters attack points return to normal," the Pharaoh explained.

"Bravo Yugi, but so what if you've restored your monsters attack points. My Paradox Dragon still has them beat at a total of 4000. Face it, you're simply outmatched," Paradox said. The Pharaoh smiled. He has a plan.

"I wouldn't say that. I play the spell card, Dark Magic Twin Burst. With this Dark Magician's attack points increase by the total of Dark Magician Girl. Now your monster is the one outmatched, Paradox and not only that it just so happens to be out numbered two to one. So, attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"It's time," Mahad said.

"Right, to kick some butt," Mana completed. Both of them teamed together and attacked and destroyed the monster.

"Yes," I yelled. "Awesome"

"Yeah," Yusei yelled.

"Sweet," Jaden yelled.

"These desperate moves change nothing," Paradox said.

"I disagree. You had two monsters and now you have none," the Pharaoh said.

"And I thank you for that. You see, all that you have done is clear the way for something else. Something grand, something almighty," Paradox said.

"Spit it out," Jaden asked.

"I activate the trap Malefic Paradigm Shift. With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed, by sacrificing half of my life points, I can summon my most wicked beast, Malefic Truth Dragon," Paradox said screaming. We all gasped. Out came a powerful dragon. But Paradox was attached to it.

"Okay, I've seen some big monsters in my life but that behemoth definitely takes the cake," Jaden said.

"And it probably ate it too," Yusei said. I giggled a little.

"This is your doing Yugi. I hope that you're pleased with yourself," Paradox said. The Pharaoh growled.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," the Pharaoh ended. I glanced up at the time. It was almost time for Pegasus to arrive.

"Guys, you better hurry up. Pegasus will be here any minute," I told them. The boys looked up at the time and nodded.

~Emily's POV~

"The city, it's almost...all gone," I said.

"But it's not gone yet!" Crow said. He put his head down.

"Crow, Wendy will be okay. Trust me. I know," Mr Moto said. Crow looked over at him. He sighed and stared down at Feather in his arms.

"How do you know? She could be hurt right now, and I may never see her again," Crow exclaimed. Mr Moto walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes.

"She'll be fine. When she gets back, then I can tell you why she'll be fine," he said smiling. Crow gasped.

"I don't know, I..."

"Crow, listen to him. I believe him. Wendy's strong. She won't go without a fight. She has the Egyptian God Cards with her anyway. So why..." I said. Crow interrupted me.

"Because she's my wife," He shouted. I stopped.

"Which is why you need to believe in her," I said with my head down. "She loves you, Crow. She wants you to believe in her more than anyone else here. She will come back, not just for me, or her grandparents, or her mother...but for you...and Feather." He started to shed a few tears.

"Y-You're right. I need to. She's my wife and I..." he couldn't finish.

"Crow..." I said.

"I believe in her," he said. We all smiled.

~Wendy's POV~

"_I believe in her" _I heard a whisper in my head. It was Crow's voice. Was he...calling out to me? I smiled.

"It's my turn and I activate Malefic Selector. By removing Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon, I'm allowed to add two cards from my deck to my hand. Next I'll send two monsters from my deck to my graveyard and summon their dark counter parts, Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon," Paradox said.

"Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes," the Pharaoh said.

"That's Emily's...I mean... Seto Kaiba's card Blue Eyes," I said.

"That's right and now for a taste of their power," Paradox said. "Oh, and since Malefic Truth Dragon is out, if one of your monsters goes down then all of your monsters are destroyed." I gasped.

"What?" Yusei shouted.

"I play a facedown, the spell De-fusion. Neo's Knight, time to split. Now Yusei," Jaden said.

"I play Junk Gardna's ability. It allows me to switch your monster from attacking to defending. Which means Dark Magician Girl, is safe," Yusei said. I smiled.

"Jaden, Yusei, great teamwork," the Pharaoh said.

"I'll show you teamwork. Go Blue Eyes, pick up where Red Eyes left off," Paradox said. Blue Eyes attacks and destroyed the Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician," the Pharaoh yelled. Paradox snickered.

"Next Malefic Truth Dragon's special ability activates, which means all of the remaining monsters you have on field are destroyed," Paradox said.

"Sorry Paradox, I don't think so. I activate Stardust's special ability. So be releasing my dragon, I can negate your dragon's effect and destroy it all together," Yusei said. I smiled. He is definitely a good duellist. No wonder Emily likes him.

"What?" Paradox said.

"So say goodbye," Yusei shouted. The attack was negated and was directed at Paradox.

"Not so fast, I play Truth Dragon's other ability. By removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon from play, Truth Dragon is saved and you know what that means, it can carry out its attack," Paradox shouted. His dragon attacked and Neo's was destroyed. "And remember when one goes, they all go." All of their monsters were destroyed. "Oh did I mention? For every monster destroyed by this special ability, you take 800 points of damage." The three of them were flown back. They were down to 500 life points.

"No! Yusei, Jaden, Pharaoh," I shouted. "Get up! Beat him!"

"It's no use Wendy. They're done for," Paradox shouted at me.

"Can't give up, we have to keep fighting, no matter what," Yusei mumbled.

"Keep fighting? You three can't even defend yourselves. Next, I play the spell Malefic Divide, with it; I can bring back one Malefic monster from my graveyard, until the end of this turn and the Malefic monster I chose to bring back is, Malefic Stardust Dragon," Paradox said.

"No..." Yusei said. Poor Yusei, this is the second time his favourite monster is in front of him.

"I warned you four not to interfere and now, here's why, Malefic Stardust Dragon, release your fury," Paradox said.

"No," I shouted. This can't be the end.

"Now, Duel Monsters shall perish and buried deep within its ashes will be you four and all the monsters and cards you hold so dear," Paradox shouted.

"My worst fear," Yusei said. "It's actually coming true. All is lost." Jaden laughed.

"Lighten up bro. Yeah, things might not look too good, but you forget, we have a secret weapon on our side," Jaden said.

"That's right, because the three of us believe in Duel Monsters with all of our heart. While Paradox does not and when you believe you always have a chance," the Pharaoh said.

"You said it, and that's why we still have a chance right here and now. Maybe it would be better if I just show you what I mean. I play the spell, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. This lets us add a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh to our hand from the deck. You're up," Jaden said.

"Right, Kuriboh, I activate your special ability, an ability that lets Kuriboh take the hit from Stardust instead of us," the Pharaoh said. Kuriboh took the hit and was destroyed.

"Yugi, I will make you pay dearly for that little stunt," Paradox said.

"I'm not so sure you will Paradox because at the end of this turn, Malefic Divides effect will be gone, which means Malefic Stardust Dragon will be gone," the Pharaoh said.

"But not the real Stardust Dragon because due to its ability, it now returns to the field," Jaden said. Stardust was returned.

"Stardust Dragon, glad you're back," Yusei said. I sensed that Stardust knew he was back with his owner.

"Yusei, it's up to you now. It's your move. Just know that we're behind you, all of us are," the Pharaoh said. Yusei sighed.

"Think of everyone back home Yusei," I said and he looked over at me. I smiled. "Our friends, Jack, Kalin, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow, Emily, and my little girl, Feather. Every one of them is behind you on this. I'm sure if you don't bring me back safely then Crow will have a fit," I giggled. He thought of them. "Emily will be waiting for you." He blushed a little. "I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. But we'll talk about that after, now wont we?" I smiled.

"You're right Wendy. Alright, let's do this. For Duel Monsters and all my friends and the people of New Domino City," he said. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Yeah, no doubt, now let him have it," Jaden said.

"It'll be my pleasure. I play a trap," Yusei said.

"Stardust Mirage, oh no," Paradox said.

"Oh yes, and since Stardust Dragon's on the field, I can bring back all our monsters that were destroyed in this turn," Yusei said. Their monsters were back.

"What? I just got rid of all of them," Paradox said.

"Now for our draw, and for your downfall Paradox," Yusei ended.

"I hate to interrupt trash talkin', but here this is worth it. The trap Neo's Spiral Force. This doubles the attack points of one monster on the field," Jaden said.

"I also play a trap, Dark Spiral Force, and due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its attack points once again," the Pharaoh said. Stardust Dragon at 10,000 attack points.

"10,000 attack points, no," Paradox said.

"That's right," All three said. Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neo's and Stardust Dragon were ready to attack.

"Dark Magician attack," the Pharaoh said.

"Elemental Hero Neo's attack," Jaden said.

"Let this be true, the light will always overcome the dark, go Stardust Dragon, attack," Yusei said. All three of their monsters attacked together.

"Now go, Dark Cosmic Wave," All three shouted.

"No," Paradox shouted. Paradox lost all of his lifepoint's and his monster and himself was destroyed. The sky was clear again. Jaden, Yusei and the Pharaoh stood up and smiled. They won. The symbol on my forehead vanished and I ran over and hugged Yusei.

"Yusei, I am so proud of you, all of you," I said with tears in my eyes. Yusei smiled and held me tightly. We watched as the Domino Duel Monsters Tournament was still underway. Pegasus was safe, the future of the world was safe and all four of us were safe.

A few hours later it was getting late. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. Pegasus was showered with love from his fans and fans of the Duel Monsters game.

"So looks like our work is done here," Jaden said. We all smiled.

"Looks like it," the Pharaoh said.

"Ah well, looks like this is goodbye then. It was great meeting you three. Hey, think we'll all meet again sometime?" I giggled.

"Jaden, I told you remember and you should know by now," I said giggling. "I said we duel in the future, and my grandfather is standing right in front of you. Plus, I came with Yusei remember. I'll make sure you guys do"

"Let's hope the whole world and Duel Monsters won't be on the line again," Yusei said.

"You said it Yusei. Maybe we can duel each other. Whatever happens, I know that the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time," the Pharaoh said.

"All of time," Jaden said. We all put our hands in together. Yes, even I did.

"Absolutely," Yusei said. The Pharaoh stared at me and smiled.

"Wendy..." the Pharaoh said. I looked up. "Did you want to see Yugi before we go our separate ways?" I looked down. "He's dying to see you with his eyes again." I smiled.

"He will, even before I'm in this world," I said. "But, I really would like to see him. It was nice meeting you Pharaoh. Obviously I've heard so much about you." He snickered and took my right hand in his.

"Wendy," he pulled me in for a hug. "If I'm not around in the future, when you're alive, tell Yugi..." he whispered in my ear. I gasped and smiled.

"Sure," I said. The Pharaoh smiled at me as the Millennium Puzzle flashed and there stood my grandfather. He was crying.

"What's wrong?" I said. He still held my hand.

"Just knowing that you're my granddaughter is amazing. Who's your grandmother?" he asked staring up at me. I wasn't sure if I could tell. But my grandfather did tell me that he's been developing a small crush on grandmother Tea for years.

"Wendy," Yusei said. I looked up at him. "I don't think it would be harmful to tell him about your life. So go on." I smiled and nodded.

"My grandmother...is one of your friends actually," I said. Yugi blushed at the realisation of his longest and only girl in his friendship group.

"T-Tea? Tea becomes my wife?" he said blushing. I giggled and nodded.

"Just let natures take its course and you'll be with her, okay," I said. He nodded. I looked down. "There are a few more I should tell you. Things that I don't want you to change, even though you might want too"

"What are they Wendy?" he said.

"Well, I...um..." Yusei put his hands on my shoulders. "I have...well had a sister. Something happened that she tried to protect me from my father, but... he...he killed her. But you must promise to not try and save her. You might change the future for everyone, not just me," I said as I was starting to cry. Yusei pulled me into a tight hug.

"You haven't told anyone about this, haven't you Wendy?" I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I don't even want to tell Crow," I said with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Wendy...I won't change anything." He held my hand. He stared into my eyes. I nodded. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears. "It's okay. I'll try my best." Out of shear sadness I tackled my grandfather's younger self in a hug. He held me tightly as I cried.

"Wow," Jaden said. "That's so...sad." I stopped crying and we decided that it was best to leave. My grandfather gave me one last hug and that he'll see me in the future. I nodded and told him not to tell me of this until I'm back and I'd give him a hug to let him know that I know. He nodded and we went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei and I dropped Jaden off at his timeline and the Crimson Dragon took us home. His runner stopped and Yusei took his helmet off. I got off of his runner and I saw everyone, including my grandfather, and Crow. He held Feather in his arms. I sobbed and ran over to my grandfather Yugi as I promised.

"Grandfather," I yelled as I tackled him into a hug. He held me tightly as I sobbed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sorry I told you, you could have saved her, I'm sorry."

"Wendy?" Crow said.

"Wendy...what..." my mother gasped. "Wendy...do you mean your sister?" I nodded in my grandfathers arms.

"I told you that it would be okay. I'm here, your life hasn't changed from before," grandfather Yugi said.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Crow said. I gasped and stared at him. He still had Feather in his arms. Yusei walked over to us.

"Wendy, you can tell them. It's over now and our lives haven't changed. So, tell them," Yusei said smiling. I nodded.

"Well, here it goes," I said. "We found the person responsible for what was happening. He wanted to destroy Pegasus and the game of duel monsters and in turn destroy the world." Everyone gasped. "But that's not all, we met the now famous duellist Jaden Yuki, and well...," I stared at my grandfather. "We met...my grandfather when he was younger. We also met the Pharaoh too. Oh, and he wanted me to tell you grandfather to always believe in yourself, do not stop duelling, never forget that your friends are always with you, even if they're not beside you and to always remember what you learnt from him. Always." My grandfather smiled and sighed sadly.

"Pharaoh? Do you mean Pharaoh Atem, Wendy?" my mother said. I nodded. My mother smiled and gave me a hug. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand?" I giggled and nodded.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Crow said pouting. I smiled and gave him a loving hug. He hugged me back. He then lifted my chin up, smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt Feather wriggle in the sling.

"Was she alright through all of that?" I asked Crow.

"She cried once, but she was fine after a few seconds," he said. I smiled and hugged him some more. "Darling?"

"Yes?" I said looking up at him again.

"Why did you...why did you leave like that?" he asked me with sadden eyes.

"Don't worry darling. It's over now and no one was hurt," I said. He smiled and kissed me one more time.

"Wendy? What happened to your sister?" Emily asked. "You never...I mean...you never told anyone. Not even me. Am I not trustworthy?" She started to sob a little.

"E-Emily, don't cry," I said hugging her too. "I-It's too much to talk about right now. I-I just can't...okay? You will know, everyone will. Just not now" I saddened. My mother tried to keep her tears in, but she couldn't. We all heard her. "Mother...what's...?"

"Losing a child...and like that...I...I will never get over it," she said while crying. My grandmother held her. Crow placed both of his hands on my waist and I turned around to face him. He stared into my eyes.

"Wendy, you're making me worry. Please tell me, tell us," he said. Lowering my gaze I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Crow, don't pry," my mother outburst frightened Feather. She started to cry. Crow took her out of the sling and rocked her gently while whispering to her. She stopped crying. Crow looked back at me.

"Darling...I just want to know that you're okay. That's all," he said.

"I will never be okay," I said. Everyone gasped. "I-I can't...because...because it's my fault she's dead."

"Wendy, don't you DARE say that. It wasn't your fault," my mother said.

"Oh come on mother. If I wasn't born, father wouldn't have done what he did," I shouted while crying. My mother stomped over to me and took a hold of my face.

"Wendy Elizabeth Hogan, listen to me. It was NOT your fault," she shouted in my face. My tears kept on coming. I pulled away from her. I don't believe it. It was my fault. She died protecting me.

"It was my fault. She died protecting me. I wish I would have died and not her," I shouted. Everyone gasped. Crow, Yusei, Emily and the others were in complete shock. My mother in rage and disappointment slapped me. I fell on the ground. I sat up and touched my cheek where she slapped me. Her rage was built by tears.

"Wendy you stupid, selfish child," she screamed. My grandfather held her back. She burst into more tears and couldn't contain her anger. "You listen to me right now." I stared up at her and gave her a frightened look. "Do not say that you want to die in front of your mother. If Feather said that to you when she's a teenager how would you feel? Huh? Tell me."

"N-Not good," I said.

"That's right, not good," she shouted while crying.

"Mother...I...I'm sorry..." I said holding down my head in shame. I was still on the ground. I started to cry. "B-But...if I wasn't around you'd have your youngest daughter still. Gracia...would still be alive." She gasped and went to slap me again but my grandfather caught her arm. I held my head down. As much as I love my life now, it had to be said. Because it's true, I would sacrifice my life for hers. So that she could have a loving life, as I have now. My mind drifted away from the world as my mother kept yelling at me again. It reminded me of the time...of the time that my father's rage for me increased and he almost killed me. But...if it wasn't for Gracia, I wouldn't be alive today. I knew what I wanted to do. I stood up and walked away.

"Wendy, get back here," my mother yelled to me. I stopped walking.

"No," I said plainly. "I have to be somewhere." I walked away. I knew where I had to go. In the distance I heard everyone talking. My grandmother knew where I had to go too. I heard her tell everyone. I had to go to the cemetery: to see Gracia. I haven't visited my sister's grave in years. Since before I met Crow.

A few minutes later I was there. While walking the way, I picked up a bunch of flowers to place on her grave. My sister's grave was in the children's section. She was five years old when she was killed. As a neared her grave I started to get nervous. I stopped at hers. Her name was written but was starting to rot away and the weeds and grass were covering the words. I ripped them off and read the words. 'Gracia Moto, loved and missed by her older sister, mother and grandparents.' I sat down with my legs crossed in front of the grave. I was quiet for a few minutes. I started to sing.

Sooner than memories begin to fray

Everything from the past just swept away

Remembering when all who have gone are now lost

Many paths, many seasons I have seen

Time has washed them away just like the sea

So many fates and dreams will become tragedies

To see you safe

To watch you grow

Visions of love, my only hope

Such loneliness is worth the price

I'll protect you with my life

Constantly guiding despite the cost

Hoping against fear when all is lost

Pity not my destiny, no

My sacrifice is worth this

To see you safe

To watch you grow

Visions of love, my only hope

This loneliness is worth the price

I'll protect you with my life

This burden I must bear alone

For many lives and more to come

My loneliness is worth the price

I'll protect you with my life

I'll protect you with my life

I stopped singing because I had started crying. With a light breath and tears flowing from my eyes, I started to talk. "Gracia, it has been a while huh? I'm sorry that I haven't come to visit. I've had a few problems and then a few good things happened and before I knew it, I was pregnant and married," I sighed. "I wish you were still here though. Why did you stand up for me? Our father should have killed me, not you. You deserved better. You were only five. It shouldn't have ended like that. But, I'm grateful. I have a happy life thanks to you. A peaceful life. I didn't tell you enough how much I appreciated you. I love you, little sister," I ended with tears flowing from my eyes. I heard footsteps. I thought nothing of it until I heard a voice. His voice.

"_Wendy...,_" Crow whispered. I gasped lightly and looked around. It was Crow. He had a sad look on his face. I looked down and back to my sister's grave. He walked over and sat next to me on the right side. We sat in silence for a while. While my mind was deep in thought, Crow placed his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. My head hit his shoulder. There was a minute silence. "_Wendy...darling...do you really...want to die?"_ I gasped.

"_No, I don't,"_ I whispered. "_I use to. But then I met you and then we had our little girl."_ I felt him sigh.

"_Then, why did you say that you should have died_?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"_Because she's my sister. She was so young when she died. Wouldn't you want to take my place if something were to happen to me? Or what about Feather? Would you die for her?" _ I whispered. "_I would die for you and for our daughter." _He nodded.

"I understand darling, really I do. But what you said, hurt a lot," he said. "Not just me, but everyone there. They love and adore you. Your mother was right though. If Feather said she wanted to die in her teenage years we both would be hurt."

"I know darling," I sighed. "I'll let my mother cool down and then I'll talk to her. Right now, I want to stay here." He nodded again.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" He asked.

"Stay, please," I said. He smiled.

"Sure, you can tell me what she was like. If you want," he asked.

"Not right now darling, I'm sorry," I said. He smiled and started stroking my cheek.

"It's fine. Tell me when you're ready, okay?" he said. I smiled and nodded. A few minutes passed as Crow and I sat there in silence. I was still leaning on Crow's shoulder as he held me tightly. My phone that's in my pocket, started to buzz. I had it on vibrate. I took it out and looked at the message. It was from my mother. It read 'Darling, where are you?' I replied with, 'I'm at the cemetery with Crow.' Soon, I got a reply, 'Wendy...please come home. Stay over for the night and we can talk' I sighed. I didn't know how to reply. "Darling, come on, I'll take you to see your mother. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning alright?" I stared up at Crow. He smiled. "Don't worry about Feather. I'll take care of her." I giggled lightly. As much as I wanted to go, I didn't want to leave my sister. "We'll visit her again. I'll make sure of it." By her, he meant Gracia. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," I said to him. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He then took me in his arms and hugged me. His hugs were always great.

"Come on darling, let's go," Crow said. I said one last goodbye to Gracia and placed the flowers on her grave before Crow and I left hand in hand. He drove his runner here to see me, so we didn't have to walk there. A few minutes later we were at my mother's house. I got a little nervous. "Don't worry, your mum is fine. She won't hurt you. She just wants to talk to you. You know, share what you told me, she'll share what she thinks, things like that my love. So don't worry." I giggled and kissed him.

"You know I'm going to miss you," I said and kissed him again while wrapping my arms around his neck. He snickered and kissed me more.

"Wendy? Crow?" We stopped kissing and my mother was as the door. She walked outside and over to us. I prepared for the worse. She hugged me. What a surprise that was. Well, I guess she is my mother. "W-Wendy...darling, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I-I love you too much okay." I gasped and hugged her too.

"D-Don't apologise mother, I-It was my fault. You were right, with everything," I said back. She let go of me and put her hands on my cheeks. She stared into my eyes.

"Wendy... I haven't told you this because your sister told me not too," she said with her head down. "Your sister...she...she told me...that she was going to do what she did." I gasped.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Darling, she was sick of seeing you getting hurt by your father, so she decided that she would step up and take the hits instead of you," my mother said. She started to form tears. "She...she told me that she wanted to protect you." I gasped and started to get teary.

"W-What?" I said.

"Darling, come inside. We can talk about everything okay?" I nodded with tears falling. Crow hugged me from behind. "Thanks for looking after her Crow. But, I have to take her for the night." She gave him a small smile. Crow smiled back and nodded. He twisted me around to face him.

"_I'll see you tomorrow okay_?" He whispered while wiping away my tears and giving me a small peck on the lips. "Be good, and call me if you need anything." I giggled and nodded giving him one last kiss. My mother took a hold of my arm and lightly pulled me towards her.

"Come on you. Let's talk," she said smiling. I nodded and got out of Crow's grip. My mother and I walked to the door. I glanced back at Crow and smiled. He smiled back. I blew a kiss too him and stared at him seductively. He blushed. I giggled and kept walking in with my mother. I'll see Crow tomorrow morning.

"Wendy?" I turned around to see my grandparents there. "Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded. They both smiled and gave me a hug each. If feels a little weird staring at my grandfather now as I saw him in the past as a teenager. "What's that look for?" my grandfather asked.

"Nothing," I said with a light blush. My grandfather snickered.

"Is it weird seeing your grandfather when you've seen him as a teenager earlier today?" he said. I blushed more and nodded. He laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"I-I know, I just…" I said still blushing.

"What is it Wendy?" My grandfather asked with concern. He walked closer to me as I kept staring down at the carpet. "Wendy?" I slowly lifted my head to face him. With a large smile I screamed.

"You were so cute!" My grandmother and mother laughed at my sudden outburst. My grandfather blushed and cleared his throat.

"Um…well…I…I guess," he said. My grandmother stopped laughing and smiled.

"You know dear, you were the more adorable guy in our high school year," she said. I giggled. My grandfather was acting like his teenage self again. He was always so confident, now he was blushing because his wife and granddaughter called his younger self cute and adorable.

"I also can't believe that I am taller than you were when you were eighteen," I said giggling. My grandfather kept blushing.

"Since you think I am cute, do you want to see so more photos?" he asked me.

"Yes," I yelled. He smiled and went to get his photo album. My mother took my hand and we sat down on the couch and waiting for my grandfather. My grandmother sat down with us. Grandfather Yugi came back with a large box in his hand. He sat down with us and opened the box. The first photo was a photo of my grandfather and grandmother was their other two friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. They are smiling and have their fingers as peace signs. I giggled. "This is a great photo of friendship."

"Oh Wendy, darling, I found something you might want sweetie," my mother said.

"What is it mother?" I asked. My mother stood up and walked to the cupboard and pulled out something from the draws. She sighed and walked back. She started at me and handed the, what it appeared to be a photo. I looked at it and gasped. It was a photo of Gracia and I posing for a photo when I was eight and she was 4. Gracia had short blonde hair and a bright smile on her face. A few weeks before the incident, when we were both happy. A tear fell from my eyes. "Mother…I…"

"I know baby. Keep it with you, okay?" She said. I only nodded as I started at it with the tears still flowing. I closed my eyes and pulled the photo into my chest. My grandparents put their hands on my shoulder as I cried. A few minutes later we went back to looking through photos. Some included the photos of my grandfather duelling and being with the gang. A few hours later and it was time for bed. I did my night ritual, said goodnight to everyone and walked to my room. It feels weird walking to my childhood room. I smiled at my bedroom door marked 'Wendy's Room'. I opened the door. My room was the way it was the last time I stayed here. When my mother and grandparents met Crow for the first time and I was only a few weeks pregnant with Feather. Wow, that was a long time ago. I smiled at the flashbacks of Crow and I. I walked over to my bed, got inside and dreamt of Crow and my beautiful daughter.

~The Next Day~

"Wendy? Darling Crow is here to pick you up," she said as she lightly shook me awake. I groaned. "Wendy?" I opened my eyes lightly. She smiled at me. "Darling, Crow is downstairs. He's here to take you home."

"What's the time?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's 11am sweetie. You usually don't sleep in this late," she giggled. I looked up and blinked at her. "Don't worry darling. You needed the rest."

"Where's my baby?" I asked her. She smiled.

"She's downstairs too darling. Crow brought her with him," she answered me. "He is such a good father."

"I know," I smiled with a light giggle.

"Will you be getting up and get ready now? Or should I send Crow up here?" she smirked. I giggled and stared up at her.

"I'll get ready," I said. My mother smiled and left. I quickly got up, did my morning routines and left for downstairs. While walking down the stairs I heard my mother and Crow talking. I also heard Feather making those cute baby noises.

"Where is my beautiful wife?" I heard Crow say. I stopped in the middle of the stairs. My mother noticed me there, but didn't say anything to Crow. They were both sitting down in the lounge room.

"She should be down soon," she said. Crow held Feather in his arms and she slept. "Can I hold Feather?" Crow smiled and handed her to my mother. She woke up and started giggling. I giggled at the sight. Crow gasped and turned his head around. He stared up at me as I kept walking down the stairs.

"There you are," he said while standing up and greeting me at the bottom of the stairs. He took my in his arms. "Hey baby." I giggled and we kissed a long and loving kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Yes darling, I am," I said. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"Good, but everyone is worried about you. I hope you can explain everything, including about your sister. Emily cried in Yusei's arms last night. She couldn't stop crying about you," he said. I sighed.

"I'll explain…everything," I said.

"I'll be right near you okay?" he said with a smile. I nodded. He kissed me once more. "Let's go home."

"Awe, you two," my mother said. She walked over with Feather in her arms. She was awake and staring at us.

"Awe, my baby," I said. Feather smiled and giggled as she saw me smiling at her. I giggled and held my arms out to take her. My mother handed her to me. Feather giggled and cuddled me with her cute little hands and arms. Judging from her actions she missed her mummy. "Did my beautiful little girl miss her mummy?" Feather giggled again. Crow and my mother laughed at how adorable she was being. I kissed her cute little cheeks. She giggled even more. Crow snickered and tickled her stomach. She held her arms out to Crow. He smiled and gladly took her from me. She cuddled her daddy.

"Darling, I think it's time we go. The others are waiting for you to come home," Crow said while stroking Feather's forehead. I nodded. My mother took me in her arms and held me.

"I'll miss you. Be good and call me if you need anything or to just chat. Even if it's about your sister," she said to me. I held my mother closely.

"Of course," I said.

"Come on guys, I'll lead you out the door," she said. She led us to the door and we said goodbye. My grandparents were at the Game Shop for the day. Crow gave Feather back to me and I placed her in the sling that he brought with him.

"Come on beautiful, time to go home," I said. Crow smiled and helped me onto his duel runner. He got on himself as my mother kissed Feather and said goodbye. Crow started up his runner and we said our final goodbyes. Crow and I drove off and we were on the way home.

A few minutes later we were back at the place all of us stayed at. Crow stopped his runner and he helped me off. Feather fell asleep during the ride. She was sleeping soundly in the sling. Crow and I headed inside. Yusei, Emily, Bruno, Jack and the others were there waiting. Emily looked up and smiled at me.

"Wendy…you're okay," she said. She stood up and ran over to hug me. She didn't hug me too closely as I still held Feather in my arms. "I was so worried. Are you feeling better? Do you need girl talk? I'll listen, I swear."

"Emily, its fine. I had a talk with my mother. Everything is fine. But, I do have a few things to tell everyone though, if it's alright," I said. Emily stared at me. She smiled and nodded. I told them everything about my life.

"Well, it all started when I was about six years old. For years my father would pressure me with my music and every time he caught me duelling he would well…hit me," I put my head down for a second. I stared at Feather. She was sound asleep in my arms. I sighed and lifted my head up again. "But that's not all, he would…he would come in at night when my mother was asleep, he would…molest me." Everyone gasped. Crow pulled me in for a tight hug. Emily had tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, not that. Anything but that," she whimpered. "And to you" She sobbed more. Yusei put his arm around her waist and pulled into his chest. She cried in his arms.

"Darling…" Crow said as he held me. I wasn't crying at all, I've cried too much lately. "Was there anything else?" I nodded.

"Well, ever since my father put me in a coma when I was eight years old, I can only remember certain things before that. Bad things and learning how to duel and play music. Other than that, every time I try to remember anything else I get a migraine. I'm so use to it, I don't show the pain of them that much," I sighed. Crow held me close and kissed my cheek. He rocked me lightly as I frowned more. I felt the migraines as I kept thinking about my past. Crow's cheek was pressed against mine. I could feel the others staring at me. I looked up and Emily still had tears in her eyes. I lightly smiled. Crow kissed my on the cheek again and held me closer. He probably thinks that's all he can do.

"Is there anyway to get your memories back?" Yusei asked. "If there is, we can help you."

"The doctor said that it could go either way really. He said that the memories could come back on there own, or they could be lost forever," I answered. Crow stroked my stomach lightly. It tickled. "Darling, stop tickling me," I giggled. Crow smirked and tickled my sides. I laughed even more. Feather woke up and started giggling herself. I giggled more and took her out of the sling. I kissed her cute chubby cheeks. Crow sighed and stared at us.

"Wendy?" Emily said. I stopped kissing Feather and cuddled her to me. "Will you be okay?" I smiled.

"I've been fine to this day, so I guess so," I answered.

"You really are a strong woman," she smiled and sniffed.

"Well I did give birth to a baby in less than 5 hours. I guess I am," I giggled. The others smiled. Crow laughed.

"And a heavy baby too," he said. I giggled and nodded.

"Well, I guess that's everything I have to tell you guys right now. If I start to remember anything I'll tell you guys, okay?"

"Right, just let us know," Jack said with a smile. I nodded.

"Right, now, what were you guys doing before I came home?" I asked. Yusei smiled.

"We were figuring out a problem with Jack's Duel Runner," Yusei said. "But we fixed it before you got back."

"Well that's great," I commented. The boys got back to work on their runners. Feather hugged me around the neck with her cute arms. "Awe, what are you doing beautiful? Giving mummy a hug? Mummy loves you very much." I kissed her cute little cheek. She giggled and hugged me more. Crow awed.

"Where's my hug?" he said pouting. As if on cue, Feather held her arms out to her father. Crow smiled brightly and took her from me. She giggled and hugged her daddy. Crow kissed her cheek and she giggled again. Out of the blue, Emily gave me a hug. Surprised, I hugged her back.

"Wendy…I…I'm sorry…about…everything you went through," she said. I smiled.

"It's okay Emily. I feel better after I told a few people…about…everything that happened. So I'm okay really," I said. She smiled.

"Good, just, let me know earlier okay. I can't help my best friend if I don't know anything," she said with a smile. I nodded, hugged and thanked her kindly. A few hours passed and it was time for bed. I fed Feather and rocked her as she slept in my arms. Crow walked back into our room from the bathroom. He had his usual shorts on for bed. He did not have a shirt on. But he did have his towel around his neck. He stared at us and smiled at Feather sleeping soundly in my arms. He smiled but then frowned.

"Darling, is everything alright?" I asked him. I stood up and placed Feather into her cot. He stared at me. "Darling?"

"Wendy…I," he sighed. "Darling…are you sure you're okay with what is happening with you? Your past, what your father did? Are you really sure?"

"Darling, really…I've cried too much in my life. I don't want to cry anymore. I can't and do you know why?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held my waist and stared into my eyes. I smiled. "Because I have you and our daughter in my life, I never thought my life would be so perfect already." He hesitated before smiling.

"You really think our lives are perfect?" he said placing one hand on my cheek. I nodded confidently.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm married to the greatest man on the planet, we have a beautiful child, I have friends, my father isn't here, my mother and grandparents are happy, the only thing missing is our future children," I answered. He snickered.

"Did you want to try for another child tonight?" he growled seductively. I giggled.

"Not tonight darling. We both need rest after the recent events." He smiled.

"Of course darling. Now," he picked me up bridal style and placed me on our bed. "Get some sleep my love." He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and kissed him. Crow walked over and said goodnight to Feather as she slept. Crow got inside our bed with me. I laid my head on his chest as he pulled me closer. I snuggled myself towards him and fell asleep. Crow fell asleep straight after. We slept in each others arms until morning.

**THE END**


End file.
